Sharing is Caring
by OTESlife
Summary: Bones and Uhura loose their minds over some chocolate cake.


**A/N: Inspired by the Friends episode when Rachael and Chandler share a cheesecake. My favorite episode! Disclaimer: I do not own star trek or Friends.**

Doctor McCoy entered a almost empty lunch room to find Uhura sitting in the back eating something that was contained in a box. She did not look up from her box to see him so he just continued to get a snack from the food machine. It didn't make sense to pick a table and sit by himself at it, so he took his snack and sit at her table.

"Hello Uhura." He greeted. She looked up for a moment and went back to eating her food.

"Hi doctor McCoy." Bones peaked over her box to see that she eating a very chocolaty cake with a lot of frosting. He never really cared much for sweets, but the cake made his mouth water.

"What you got there?" he asked.

"This is a really good chocolate cake that I found. You have to try it!" Shoving a fork full in his mouth he could taste the rich moist chocolate melt in his mouth. He looked as though he was going to faint from the taste. "Good huh?"

"Yes it is. Wait you found the chocolate cake? Don't you think it belongs to someone?"

"Yeah, but they do not work on this ship. I did send it back to the mail room, but it was just sent back to my quarters."

"You don't even know if its poisonous."

"Its not, I took it to the lab to see if it was. Oh my gosh, who just makes a great cake like this?" She stuffed another bite into her mouth.

"Hey uh Uhura…" He licked his lips. "Do you mind if I try some of that again?" She scooted the cake over toward him. He took a bite, his face went soft like he was going to melt. "Oh yes, that is amazing." He took another bite making his eyes roll in the back of his head.

"See I told you."

"No, I shouldn't be eating this. Its not ours, so we need to return it."

"Come on no one will know. Besides your just as guilty as I was for eating it and I'm not going down by myself if someone finds out about this."

"Ok then what do we do?"

"Discard the evidence" She handed him a extra fork.

McCoy and Uhura walked down the crew quarters hall when she immediately halted.

"What?" He asked.

"Look!" She pointed to a similar box that had the chocolate cake in front on her door. "There is another one." She bent down and picked up the large box. "Its sent to the same person.

"Ok we need to send this back to whoever it belongs to." He peeked back into the box and drooled over the chocolaty goodness. "

"We have to keep this one. I mean poor guy can't get this cake and we are light years away from he next federation ship. By the time we could get to him, its moist layer goodness would die. Plus what if he is a red shirt? You know how they die off quickly."

"Very true they do die off. Ok come on lets go eat." They entered a lunchroom and began eating.

Jim walked into the same lunch room where Bones and Uhura sat. He approached them and took a peak behind Uhura's back.

"Hey guys what are you eating? Kirk gazed with a sliver of drool that came to the corner of his mouth.

"Oh its organic, sweet and low, vegan chocolate cake." You want some?" She lied only to know that he would never try it.

"GAG! I'll pass. Just grabbing a meal on the go." Kirk replied.

"Paging Dr. McCoy to bridge." A computer voice projected in the lunch room. McCoy took in a deep sigh, pushing away from the table he stood up and stretched.

"Damn, I'll be back. I forgot that Spock wanted me to meet up with him. Hey to make it fair don't eat another piece." Nyota continued eating, not paying attention. "Ny!" She looked up with a fork midway to her mouth.

"Huh?"

"No more cake until I get back."

"Ok one more bite." She took another bite. McCoy's face dropped with disappointment. "Ok this is the last one." She took another bite.

"Ny!" he barked.

"Ok no more until you get back." He placed the fork back on the table and waited with Jim until he grabbed his food.

Bones took longer than he expected making him more frustrated and wanting to get back to the cake. He walked into the room to see Nyota placing a piece cake into her mouth.

"Hey, I thought you were going to wait on me."

"Don't be silly I'm not eating."

"Ok then whistle." She formed her lips as a circle and pushed out air only to spit out chocolate crumbs. "Ah ha! You can't be trusted with that cake."

"What! I found it first and you should be happy that I shared it with you."

"You found the first cake, but we found the second cake, which makes me co-owner of this cake."

"I think we should just split the cake then."

"No, you already ate some."

"Split it or I'm telling Chapel that you called her cake tasteless and crunchy."

"Ok dammit you win. I don't need her talking my ear off about her cake. Get a knife." Nyota grabbed a plastic knife and plate from the utensil caddy and cut the cake in half.

"Pick your piece." He circled the table to figure out which one he wanted.

"I want that one." He pointed to a piece that was slightly larger and she picked up his piece placing it on his plate.

"No trade backs, no begging to share with the other person, no nothing. Now if you excuse me I'm going to go enjoy this in my room." She picked of her half and began to walk across the room. Her boots lost its grip on the floor causing her to drop her perfect cake on the white floor. A twisted chuckle came behind her, only he would do this to her. She turned around slowly to see him as he licking the frosting from his finger.

"Oh you like you had a little accident there."

"Ok come on you have to give me half of that."

"No, no, no darling, I think not. No trade backs no nothing you say. Then you come back to me and dare ask to have my other half. Nope I'm just going to enjoy this moment. Finally I get the last laugh…" She quickly smacked the cake from his hand and watched it land next to her piece. He was shocked that she did that, daring to knock his cake to the floor like that.

"What now? Not so tough without your cake huh?"

"That was cruel and unfair Ny."

"I know."

"What do we do about this mess?" he asked. She looked around the empty room to see no cleaning supplies to clean with.

"Do you have you a fork?"

"Yes."

"Then I recommend getting on your knees to eat some of this."

The two spent rest of their time eating the mess on the floor only eating what didn't touch the floor.

"So I'm sorry that I knocked your cake from your hands, it was kinda mean huh?"

"Kinda?" He said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Well I'm sorry for teasing you. You know this cake has revealed our true feeling for each other."

"You mean that we are willing to share things together."

"No I mean we would kill each other for some chocolate." He said jokingly. She could only, but help to chuckle. "Hey stay on your side." The doors to the room open softly, footsteps hit the floor quickly and then stopped. The two froze for a moment and looked up to see Kirk standing over them. Nothing they could say would not prevent Jim from laughing about this. Kirk kneeled down to their level and eyed the smashed cake.

"Ok what are we having?" He said with all seriousness in his face. His hand reached down and began to eat with his friends.


End file.
